a husband to defend
by 59katie
Summary: When Walker's former friend Zane goes on trial Alex and Walker are forced to deal with the night Beth was conceived.


A Husband to Defend by Katie 59

Chapter One

Alex rolled over in bed looking for her husband but he wasn't there. Getting up from the bed Alex went in search of Walker. After looking in the children's bedrooms Alex went downstairs and looked around there too. Alex then went out onto the porch where she found her husband sitting on the porch swing. Sitting down beside Walker Alex asked him " Aren't you cold?" Walker didn't seem to hear her so Alex shook his shoulder. Walker blinked his eyes then said " Alex what are you doing out here at this time of the night? Go back to bed before you catch a cold."  
Alex questioned him " Walker what's bothering you? When I came out here you acted like you didn't know that I was here and that's not like you. Want to tell me about it? I'm a very good listener." Walker replied " Not right now." Alex got up kissed him on the cheek then headed back upstairs to her bedroom. Walker got up and went to the barn where he saddled his horse and took it for a ride down to the small lake that was on the ranch. Walker then dismounted the horse and sat by the water's edge deep in thought.  
When Walker finally arrived home at 3 a.m. he checked on his children before heading into his bedroom where he found his wife in what appeared to be some sort of nightmare. She was moving restlessly about and saying " No. Please don't. It hurt so much. Please stop." Walker sat down beside her on the bed and gently took one of Alex's hands as he told her " Alex I'm here and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." When that didn't seem to work Walker quickly removed his clothes and slid into bed with his wife hoping that his holding her in his arms would calm Alex down. Walker then tried to pull her to him but a still asleep Alex shoved him away and again pleaded " No, please don't. It hurts so much. Please stop whoever you are."  
Walker sat up in the bed and turned on his lamp causing Alex to wake up. She looked at him and asked " Walker what time is it?" Walker answered " About three in the morning. Alex what were you dreaming about? You were begging someone to stop doing something to you because it hurt. Tell me who was hurting you in your dream."  
Alex reached past her husband and turned off his lamp as she told him " It's not important. Why don't we try and get some sleep?" Walker turned his lamp back on as he insisted " Alex tell me who was hurting you. I promise you that I will see to it that whoever hurt you won't ever hurt you again."  
" I know that Cordell but I am not going to tell you what I was dreaming about. It's in the past where it belongs. Now please drop it." Alex said to her husband who knowing that Alex wasn't going to tell him about her dream turned off his lamp. They settled down in the bed to go to sleep. Several hours later when they awoke Alex told Walker " Before you ask me again about my dream please understand Cordell that I don't want to think about it right now." Walker then said to her " Alex you sounded like you were really being hurt. Don't you think that you should tell me about your dream? You know that no matter what you tell me that I'll be there for you. Don't you?"  
Knowing that Walker wasn't going to drop it Alex sat up in bed and removed her nightgown while saying " Right now I need you. I love you Cordell. Please make love to me." Even though he knew what Alex was up to Walker went along with it. When they were done Alex told him " Honey I know that you're worried about me but you don't need to be. That dream was a one time thing. I promise." Walker nodded okay but wasn't so sure himself.  
Over the next week Alex had the same dream each and every night so Walker decided that Alex was going to tell him about it wether or not she wanted to. One night in their bedroom Walker informed his wife " Alex you are going to tell me about the bad dreams that you've been having wether or not you want to. I can't help you if you won't tell me what is bothering you so much."  
" What's bothering me so much is that the trial for Zane starts next week and Beth is going to have to testify in open court and then be subjected to a cross examination by Watson the defense attorney. Walker he's going to put my baby girl through hell just to do it." Alex answered her husband who replied " Alex I know that the Zane trial is going to start next week and that you're worried about Watson's defense tactics. We are both going to be in the courtroom when Beth testifies. Judge Gregson will not allow Watson to put Beth through hell just to do it. Lady you know that Phil has been going over with Beth what to expect in the courtroom, she'll be okay. About your dreams, I don't think that they have anything to do with Beth testifying. So would you please tell me about them so that I can help you deal with them. If you won't talk with me how about talking with your father? Maybe he can help you."  
Alex then questioned him " Walker why can't you let it go? I told you that it was in the past. Didn't I? For the last time drop it."  
" Alex if it's in the past like you say that it is why are you reliving it in your dreams every night? Something happened to make you remember your being hurt by someone. From the way that you're acting in your sleep I think that it's a man who's hurting you. Alex I hate to ask you this but were you hurt by a man? You know what I mean, don't you?" Walker said. Alex walked out of their bedroom without answering him and went downstairs. Walker followed her and again pushed Alex to answer him. Getting mad she asked him " Do you really want me to tell you that I've been dreaming about the night Beth was conceived?" Walker stood there not saying anything because he now knew that the night Beth was conceived Alex had pleaded with him to stop and he hadn't. [At the time he had been drunk and when Alex called him Cord he thought it was Ellen calling him Cord.]*{ a child to hold} Alex then said " You just couldn't leave it alone, could you? You happy now? Because I'm not." When he still didn't say anything Alex turned away from her husband and went back upstairs. Walker on the other hand left the house. Walker returned to the house early the next morning. Alex asked him " Where did you spend the night?"  
" In the barn thinking. Alex I want to know why you married me after I assaulted you all those years ago. Was it because I was Beth's father?" Walker said to his wife. Alex replied " I married you because I love you. I also wanted my daughter to grow up with both of her parents. You can understand that. Can't you? Walker honey you didn't assault me the night Beth was conceived. You were drunk then and not accountable for your actions that night. If I hadn't called you Cord that night we wouldn't be together right now. So as far as I'm concerned that night was meant to have happened. Please try to forget about it."  
Walker insisted " In most people's eyes including mine it was an assault and you know that. Alex I'm sorry that I hurt you back then but more than that I'm sorry that you felt that you had to marry me because I'm Beth's father. I love you and I will not have you sacrifice yourself any longer."  
" What are you trying to tell me Cordell John Walker?" Alex questioned him not liking the way his words were making her feel. Walker answered " What I'm saying is that maybe we should get a divorce."  
" We most certainly are not going to get a divorce. How can you suggest such a thing to me when our daughter needs the both of us to be there for her? I don't want you saying anything like that to me ever again." Alex stated. Walker then said " We are going to have to talk about wether or not we get a divorce. I want you to be happy Alex and not afraid of the man that you're married to."  
" We are not going to even think about talking about you wanting a divorce until after the trial is over with. Walker you are going to keep on living here in this house with your family wether or not you like it. And I am very happy that you're my husband. I have never been afraid of you either. I think that you are the one who regrets marrying me. After all you were single and quite happy to be that way when we met." Alex told Walker then left the room ending the conversation.

Chapter Two

When Walker continued to sleep in the same bed as Alex she didn't comment on it hoping that it meant her husband was reconsidering his position on the state of their marraige. She also didn't try to get Walker to engage in sex with her. Walker also didn't attempt to have sex with his wife. One night Walker was awakened by Alex saying in her sleep " Stop him Walker he's going to...Walker please for God's sake stop him."  
When Alex bolted awake Walker turned on his lamp and asked her " Alex what were you dreaming about?" Alex slowly laying back down said " It was so terrifying. In my dream that animal was trying to hurt my baby and you were too far away to stop him. Please tell me that it was just a bad dream." Walker assured his wife " Alex it was just a bad dream. There is no way that Zane will ever hurt our daughter. I will always be there to protect Beth." Alex nodded okay and rolled onto her side away from her husband who turned off his lamp and laid on his side also away from his wife. The next morning like every other morning they woke up in each other's arms. Walker got out of bed trying to hide his condition from Alex who acted like she hadn't noticed that he was at least still turned on by her. Alex was however getting upset because her husband wouldn't give into his sexual urges and make love with her. She then decided that maybe Walker was serious about getting a divorce because he no longer cared enough to actually engage in sex with her. Walker was called to A.D.A. Phil Holland's office. When he got there he found Alex sitting there so he asked her " What's going on?" Phil answered him " Walker I know that you and Alex were expecting to be in the courtroom when Beth testifies but Judge Gregson just ruled that neither one of you will be allowed in the courtroom then. In his ruling Judge Gregson said that was because you Walker was going to be a witness for the prosecution and that Alex was on the defense witness list as a hostile witness. I'm sorry but Gregson won't change his mind about that. I was however able to get Gregson to allow a representative from the victim's advocate center to be in the courtroom when Beth testifies. Now if it's okay with the two of you Kim has told me that she would be glad to sit in the courtroom while Beth tells what happened to her. It can't hurt for your daughter to have someone in the courtroom that the two of you know. Kim has suggested that she go out to your ranch so that she and Beth could get to know each other a little better."  
Walker questioned his wife " Alex why didn't you tell me that you were going to be called by Watson to testify for Zane?" Alex replied " I didn't tell you about it because I just found out about it from Phil." Walker nodded okay. Phil then said " So when should Kim go out to your ranch?"  
" How about tonight? Walker and I don't have any plans. Maybe after we eat dinner Kim and Beth can take a horse ride together. Beth loves taking rides on Belle and Kim can ride my Angel." Alex answered. " Kim would like that. She told me that she was raised on a ranch and really loves taking horse rides." Phil replied.  
That evening Kim came out to the ranch. After they had eaten dinner Kim said " Hey Beth would you mind showing me around your ranch? Your mother told me about how much you like riding Belle and suggested that you and I go for a ride together. That is if it's okay with your parents. Is it?" An excited Beth looked at her father who told her that she could show Kim the ranch. After they left the house Walker got up and started to leave the living room when Alex asked him " So Walker are you going to leave us just as soon as the trial is over with? Or are you going to just throw me and the children out then?"  
" Alex I have no intention of throwing you and our children out. And no I'm not planning on leaving my family either." Walker replied then again headed to the door. Alex got up and grabbed his arm as she snapped " Yeah right. That's why you're in such a hurry to leave the house. You no longer love me, that is if you ever did love me. You can't stand to be in the same room with me anymore and that means you want us gone; or at least you want me gone. Why don't you just admit it?" Walker spun around to say " Alex I don't know how to make you understand me. I love you more than anyone or anything but I hurt you all those years ago. Nothing can ever change that fact. You shouldn't be married to me after I hurt you like I did."  
Alex asked " Walker why isn't the fact that I love you enough to make you want to stay with me? What do I have to do to get you to love me again?" Walker didn't answer that so Alex told her husband " Walker you say that you hurt me all those years ago and I say that it was meant to be but you won't accept that. So tonight after the children are asleep I want us to talk about what happened the night that Beth was conceived. I'm hoping that after we talk you can bring yourself to at least stop thinking about breaking our family apart. So what do you say Cordell? Are you willing to try and save our family? Or are you going to just give up without a fight?"  
Without answering his wife Walker walked over to the window and was looking out it when Little Cord went to him and said " Daddy me look too." Walker bent down and picked up his young son. Alex went over to the two of them. Walker resumed looking out the window as he said " Fight." Alex breathed a sigh of relief then looked out the window with her husband and son.  
Later on Beth came in the house with Kim and told her parents " Mommy and Daddy, Miss Kim said that she was going to be in the courtroom when I tell the judge about the bad man trying to take me away from you. Miss Kim also told me that you can't be there then because the judge said that you had to tell what happened to me another time."  
Alex said " That's right honey. Is that okay with you?" Beth answered " It's okay Mommy. I didn't really want to say about that bad man kissing me the wrong way in front of Daddy. Daddy can I tell them about how I got away from that bad man?"  
" If they ask you you can Beth. Honey you know that after Mr. Holland asks you about that bad man another man is going to ask you questions. Don't you?" Walker said and Beth replied " Yes Daddy, Miss Kim and I talked about it. She told me that I was to tell the truth and that if the other man tried to upset me that I was to look at her then answer his question. That she was going to be in the courtroom in your place." Alex walked Kim out to her car so that she could thank her and Kim told Alex that she knew that Beth would need to see a friendly face in the courtroom and that she was glad to be that face. After watching Kim drive away Alex returned to her house to spend the rest of the evening with her family.

Chapter Three

After the children were asleep Alex met her husband in the living room where he sat on the chair while Alex seated herself on the couch. Knowing that Walker wasn't about to start talking about the night Beth was conceived Alex did " Okay since I know that you're not going to even try to defend yourself for that night I'm going to tell you everything that I remember from that night and when I'm done I want you to explain your actions that night. Are you willing to do that?" After Walker nodded that he was willing to do that Alex told her husband what she remembered from that night starting with the blind date with Jethro Dwayne Robertson and how she ended up being drugged by him. Alex then told Walker her memories of a man taking her away from Robertson while telling her that he was going to see to it that she made it home okay. Alex then said the next thing that she remembered was this man opening the bedroom door at her apartment and leading her to the bed. The man then asked her what her name was and Alex told him that it was Alexandra then she asked him what his name was and he answered Cordell Walker. Alex then said to him ' Thank you Cord.' Walker had then asked Alex what she had called him and she replied ' Cord.' Walker had then pulled her to him and kissed her. Alex said the next thing she remembered was Walker and her naked on the bed. And that as Walker moved over her he had told her ' I've missed you so much. I love you El.' Then he had started to... Well have his way with her and that was when she had cried out that it hurt and could he please stop. The next thing that Alex remembered was her lying in bed with Walker sitting on the edge of the bed with his back turned to her while saying ' What have I done?' After that Alex told about how she woke up the next morning alone in the bed and that when she took her shower she had realized that she was no longer a virgin.  
Walker said " Alex you told me to stop then and I didn't. Instead I forced myself on you. How can you still insist that I didn't assault you that night? When you and I both know anyone else would consider what I did to you that night to be rape." Instead of answering that Alex stated " I told you what I remembered from that night and neither one of us are going to leave this room until you tell me what you remember from that night. So just tell me and get it over with. Then we'll both decide what it was that night."  
Walker began " What I remember from that night is taking you off of Robertson and taking you to your apartment then taking you into your bedroom so that I could put you into bed. Then I asked you your name and I remember you telling me that it was Alexandra then you asking me my name and me answering Cordell Walker. Then you called me Cord and when you called me Cord the second time I didn't see you. I saw Ellen and I needed to be with her so much. I have no excuse for not stopping when you told me that it hurt. I'm sorry."  
" Walker I'm going to ask you a question that may upset you but I need to know the answer. After you thought I was Ellen and that you were making love to her why didn't you stop when I asked you to? I mean were you in the habit of having sex with Ellen wether or not it hurt her?" Alex very blunty said to Walker who did get upset. He got up and started to pace the room. Alex sat there until he calmed down then she said " Walker I think the reason that you feel so guilty is because you thought you were hurting Ellen that night and not just some faceless stranger. I know that this is bothering you but I think that we need to get everything out in the open so that we can deal with it before we let it destroy our marriage."  
Sitting back down Walker looked at his hands then quietly said " Ellen and I only made love one time. That one time when I...well it hurt her and I ...uhm tried to stop but she told me that it was okay, to keep on going. So I did. When I was done Ellen assured me that she was okay but I wasn't so sure about that. We never made love after that because I didn't want to hurt her again. That night I thought that you were Ellen and when you said that it hurt I didn't stop because I thought I heard Ellen telling me that it was okay and to keep on going. Alex can you ever forgive me for hurting you?"  
" I think that I'm not the one who needs to forgive you. I think that you need to forgive yourself Walker. Yes what happened that night was wrong and while I have forgiven you for it I also know that if it hadn't happened Beth wouldn't have been born. I'm not saying that it's okay because I would rather have made her the same way we made 'Little Cord' and that was by making love with each other. I think that night led me to my destiny and that is being here with you and our children. However I'm not so sure that you feel the same way about the past. You and you alone must decide what you'll do next. Just know that I love you and that I will always love you." Alex then got up and left the living room. After sitting there for awhile Walker left the ranch house.  
A few hours later he went into his bedroom where Alex was waiting up for him. Walker told her " I went to Ellen's grave." Alex replied " I know. Do you want to tell me about her?" Walker nodded that he did and by the time he was done both of them had tears in their eyes. Alex wiped her tears away then said " I'm so sorry Walker. You must have loved her very much."  
" I loved Ellen so much that I thought my life was over with when she died. I had nothing to live for and was throwing myself into work trying to forget about her but I couldn't. The years went by and you came to town with Beth. When I figured out that I was her father I was sickened by the thought of what I had done to you Alex. When you were shot and Beth stayed with me I knew that I could never let her go. I had a child and I knew that I needed to be her father, no matter what. Then you came to live at the ranch and we seemed to fall in love. Before I knew it we were married and expecting our son. Alex, I..." Walker was saying when Alex broke in " Are you trying to tell me that you just went along with our getting married because you wanted Beth to be happy? If that's the case why did you try and hold my natural concern for Beth's happiness against me? Even after I told you that I married you because I loved you?"  
" Well Beth's happiness was part of it and another part of it is the fact that I love you lady. Alex I loved Ellen when she was murdered and there's a part of me that will always love her but you are everything to me. I know that you were worried about Beth being happy but there's no way that you would have married me just because of that. You married me for the same reason that I married you, we love each other." Walker answered. Wiping a few more tears away Alex said " I love you so much Cordell John Walker."  
Walker replied " I love you more Alexandra Erin Cahill-Walker." He then pulled her close to him. Getting serious Walker asked " Alex have I ever hurt you while we were in bed together? I want a truthful answer."  
Alex honestly replied " Only that time years ago." Walker said " I'm sorry about that, if I could change the past I would."  
" You can't and the fact remains that right now we are where we were both meant to be. In each other's arms. Like I told you before, it's not for me to forgive you. It's for you and that's going to take you some time. But in the meantime try and be happy, will you? Because I sure am and so are our children." Alex answered as she laid her head on Walker's chest. He gathered his wife to him then drifted off to sleep knowing that while he did regret the past he was where he was meant to be, married to Alex and the father of her children.  
The next morning they woke up wrapped in each other's arms and before Walker could move away from Alex she started to run her hands over his chest so he asked her " Would you like to make up for the past week?" Alex nodded yes while she slid one hand down under the sheets until she reached her target. When they were done Alex said to her husband " The next time you decide that you aren't going to make love to me I suggest that you go sleep in another bed. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to share a bed with you and not attempt to seduce you?"  
Walker answered " Yes Alex I do know how hard it was." Alex then teased him " Speaking of hard. Want to make up some more?" Walker was more than glad to make up some more.

Chapter Four

Walker when he testified in the Zane case told the court about how Zane had been living in the cabin on his ranch so that he could get his life back in order. Walker had explained that Zane had once saved his life in Vietnam and he felt that he owed him a chance to turn his life around. Walker freely admitted that Alex had disliked Zane from the start. Walker told of the time Zane had called Alex a bitch and that he Walker had told him Zane that just as soon as he was in rehab that he was to leave the ranch and never come back. During cross examination Watson had tried to get Walker to loose his temper but Walker managed to keep his calm. Near the end of the cross examination Watson asked him " Walker how do you and your daughter kiss goodnight?" Walker knowing what Watson was up to answered " I kiss my young daughter goodnight the same way I do with my toddler son. I kiss both of them on the cheek."  
" No where else Walker? What about on the lips? Ever do that with Miss Walker?" Watson snidely questioned him and Walker replied " No where else. I kiss Beth on her cheek, just like her mother does." Watson asked a few more meaningless questions then Walker was dismissed. Walker returned to Ranger headquarters where he picked Trivette up.  
Trivette glanced over at Walker who was holding the steering wheel so tightly that his fingers were turning white so he told him " Walker, Beth is going to be okay. You know that Phil won't allow Watson to get away with too much in the courtroom. Kim will be there too." Walker answered " I know Trivette." Trivette then changed the subject by saying " Hopefully the Adam's bust will go okay. I have to tell you that I'm getting tired of the people that we arrest always thinking that they should resist arrest and then I end up with my clothes getting messed up. Partner unlike you who doesn't care what he looks like I do. So if anyone decides to resist arrest you can take care of them. This suit is dry clean only." Walker didn't bother answering his partner.  
When they made the bust they were met with resistance but Walker quickly persuded the men that it wasn't a good idea to resist arrest. As they were cuffing the men Trivette spotted movement in the shadows behind Wallker and pulled his gun while saying " Drop it." Walker quickly knelt down while Trivette fired a shot at the man who had snuck up behind his partner. Going over to the man who was moaning in pain Walker kicked his gun away. Trivette teased " Hey Walker I saved your life just now. What do I get for doing that?" Walker replied " My thanks."  
After the police department had taken the men away Walker said " Thanks Trivette." Trivette responded " I was just glad to have seen him before he shot you. The last thing Alex needs right now is you getting shot. The woman has enough to worry about as it is."  
Walker then stunned Trivette by saying to him " You should have let him shoot me Trivette. It's the least that I deserve for what I did to Alex all those years ago." After recovering his wits Trivette said " Listen Walker weren't you the one who told me that the choices we make lead us to our destiny? What happened between you and Alex the night your daughter was conceived is your business not mine. But I do know one thing and that is that Alex loves you and that you love her. If you hadn't done what you did all those years ago neither Beth or Little Cord would be here right now. You might feel guilty about that night and rightfully so but don't let your guilt destroy what you and Alex have, a family." Then Trivette added " I saved your hide so that means you get to do the paperwork. I have a date tonight." Walker agreed to do the paperwork. In the courtroom Phil Holland carefully led Beth through her testimony about Zane kidnapping her from the child care center. After he was done Watson got up and went close to Beth to question her. Beth looked at Kim then turned her attention to Watson who asked her " Miss Walker isn't it a fact that you asked my client to get you from daycare that day?" Beth answered " No. Sir."  
Watson then asked her " Now in your testimony you said that you ran away from my client when he kissed you. Why did you do that? Hadn't you just asked him to kiss you?" Beth replied " I ran away from that bad man because he kissed me like an adult kisses another adult. He didn't kiss me like a grownup kisses a child. I didn't ask him to kiss me." Leaning over onto the railing in front of Beth Watson questioned her " And how is that Miss Walker? How does an adult kiss another adult any differently that he or she kisses a child?"  
Beth answered the questions as though the answers were very obvious " An adult kisses a child on the cheek. An adult kisses another adult on the lips." Watson quickly asked " Has your father ever kissed you on the cheek?" Beth replied " Yes he has."  
Watson followed up " What about on the lips? Now Miss Walker I think that I should tell you that you can go to jail for lying." Beth said " I know that sir. My mother and father told me that if someone lies in the courtroom that's called perjury and they can be put in jail for it." Not liking how calm Beth was being Watson tried to upset her by asking " Isn't it true Miss Walker that you wanted my client to kiss you like a grown woman? Didn't you in fact beg him to take you with him because you were tired of being treated like a baby by your parents? " Beth tried to look around him to see Kim but he blocked her view and demanded " You were just asked a question, aren't you going to answer it?"  
Beth looked at the judge and asked him " Judge sir do I have to tell Mr. Watson that when that bad man kissed me on the lips he tried to stick his tongue in my mouth and I almost threw up?" Watson objected " I want that stricken from the record. Also the witness must stop calling my client that bad man and call him by his name." Judge Gregson said " So ordered. Now Miss Walker you are to answer any questions that you are asked in this courtroom without asking me first if you should answer them. Also you are to refer to Mr. Zane as Mr. Zane and not that bad man. Do you understand me?"  
" Yes sir I do. Mr. Watson when that bad man kissed me, I'm sorry Judge. When Mr. Zane tried to kiss me he stuck his tongue between my teeth and I almost threw up. I didn't ask him to take me from my home because my parents don't treat me like a baby like they do my baby brother. I have my own horse that they let me ride. Little Cord doesn't because he's just a baby." Watson then asked " Beth why haven't you answered the question about your father kissing you on the lips? Is it because he's kissed you on the lips among other things and that's why you asked my client to take you away from your so called father."  
" My daddy doesn't kiss me on the lips. He and Mommy do that when they think we aren't looking. I didn't ask Mr. Zane to take me away from my Daddy. I can't answer your question about other things because I don't know what you mean by that. My Daddy isn't my so called father he's really my daddy." Beth replied and Watson said " So do your parents have sex in front of you? How often?"  
Phil Holland got to his feet to object to the line of questioning as Beth asked " What's sex?" Phil Holland then argued " Judge Gregson this line of questioning is out of line. Does this child have to be subjected to this? She is only ten years old your honor." Gregson rapped his gavel then said " No more questions along those lines Mr. Watson. Either ask about something else or dismiss her from the stand." Watson said " Yes your honor. Now Miss Walker why did you kick my client in his groin?" Beth replied " I don't know where or what a groin is but my Mommy once told me that if someone ever tried to take me from her that I was to try and scratch his eyes out then kick him below the belt so I did that to Mr. Zane so that he would let me go."  
Watson gave up and told Phil " I don't have any more question of this witness. It would be a waste of this court's time because she was coached by her mother on what to say." Beth said " My mother didn't coach me on what to say. She told me that I had to tell the truth, that's all." Gregson rapped his gavel as he informed Beth " Miss Walker you are not to speak without being asked a question first. Understand?" Beth nodded okay.  
Phil then said " I have no more questions of this witness at this time your honor." Gregson dismissed Beth who went to Kim. Kim told her " How about I take you to your mother?"

Chapter Five

It was now the day that Alex was due to testify in the Zane trial. After dropping Beth off at her school bus stop Walker went to work while Alex took their son to the daycare center. After doing that Alex went to Ranger headquarters to see what time her husband would be getting off of work. Trivette was standing by Walker's desk when Alex got there. He went over to his own desk while Walker asked his wife " What can I do for you A.D.A. Cahill-Walker?" Alex replied " Make very sure that you get Beth from her bus stop after school. Now Walker before you say anything I had that dream again last night. You know the one where he grabbed Beth and you were too far away to stop him."  
Walker got up from his desk while assuring Alex " I will be there in time to get Beth from her bus stop. If anything comes up Trivette can handle it, okay?" Alex nodded okay and left Ranger headquarters. Trivette came back over to Walker's desk to say " Alex seems pretty upset. Why does she have to testify for Zane anyhow? I mean he kidnapped her daughter."  
Walker answered his partner " Alex told me that since she's a hostile witness Watson would be allowed to rake her over the coals in an effort to discredit Beth's testimony. Apparently Watson is trying to make it look like Zane took Beth because she wanted him to...Well... you know." Trivette objected " That's just plain sick in my book. That pervert kidnaps a child and then says the child wanted him to so that he could...How sick can someone be? No wonder Alex is so upset. "  
" Alex has been having this dream where Zane grabs Beth and I'm too far away to stop him so she wants me to pick up Beth from her school bus stop. I plan to be there at the school bus stop to get Beth and take her home. " Walker explained to Trivette who said " If anything comes up later I'll handle it along with the new Ranger trainee who should be here any minute. By the way do you know who he is?"  
" Yes Trivette I do. It's Gage." Walker answered knowing that Trivette thought he hadn't known about Gage becoming a Ranger. Trivettte said " Okay you and your intuition. I should have known that you would just know without being told that Gage was going to be our Ranger trainee."  
" Trivette he called me the other day to ask if he could stay at my place until he found a place to stay. I told him that he can stay at the cabin that's on the ranch." Walker replied. A short time later Gage arrived at Ranger headquarters and after saying hello to Walker and Trivette he went to see Captain Harland. When he came back out into the outer office Walker tossed him a set of keys then said " Those are the keys to the cabin on my ranch." Gage pocketed the keys and asked " So what case are we working on? Captain Harland told me that I was going to be trained by the two of you." Trivette replied " The Prancer case, don't laugh. It's really a serious case. Come on we'll explain it to you on the way to interview the latest victim." After they interviewed the latest victim they returned to Ranger headquarters. Gage then requested that he be allowed the rest of the day off to take his stuff to the cabin that was on Walker's property and Walker told him to go ahead and take the rest of the day off to get settled in. After Gage left Trivette and Walker did some paperwork on other cases.  
Gage instead of going straight to Walker's ranch decided to stop by C.D.'s for a short visit but ended up spending several hours there helping C. D. with moving some things around in his back room. When Gage was leaving C.D. insisted that Gage wait until he gave him some of his world famous chili and Gage agreed on the condition that C. D. put it in a to go container. Taking the bag containing the chili Gage left C.D.'s and headed to Walker's ranch.  
Alex was sworn in as a hostile witness and Watson wasted no time in going after her by asking questions that suggested the Alex hated Zane and would do anything to get rid of him even going so far as to have her young daughter throw herself at Zane. Alex answered the questions in such a way that Watson couldn't get what he wanted. Watson then asked for a sidebar with Judge Gregson which was granted. At the sidebar Watson said " Your Honor I would like to be able to question this witness about Cordell Walker's past relationships with women. I intend to show this court that my client was acting to protect the young lady in question from her father who has a history...of how shall I say it? Having his way with women, some of them very young." Holland objected " Your honor that line of questioning is without merit in this case. All the defense attorney is trying to do is to distract the jury from the facts and those are that his client kidnapped a young girl with the intent to harm her. Ranger Walker is a loving caring father who would never hurt a woman let alone a young girl."  
Judge Gregson answered " Mr. Watson I will permit you to ask the witness if her husband has to her knowledge ever hurt another woman, but that's it. Holland if you have any further objections put them in writing. This case will proceed as scheduled." After they left the judge's bench Watson questioned Alex " Miss Cahill to your knowledge has your husband ever raped another woman? Did he ever admit to you that he was in the habit of hurting other women? What about a very young lady? He ever say anything to you about having one, with or without her consent?"  
" My husband has never admitted hurting any other women to me. Or having a young lady." Alex replied as briefly as she could even though she was appalled by the questions. Watson then asked her " If your husband were to have raped another woman or a young lady would you even admit it? Or would you defend him? Isn't it true that Ranger Walker had designs on your daughter? That was why she begged my client to take her from the day care center that night? That my client was just trying to protect the young lady?"  
" My husband Texas Ranger Cordell Walker doesn't need me to defend him. Your client was the one who had designs on my very young daughter. That was why he kidnapped her from the day care center." Alex replied. Watson then said " What makes you think that Mr. Zane had designs on your daughter? He's never been convicted of anything like that, has he?"  
" No he hasn't been convicted but..." Alex was answering when Watson looked at Gregson who rapped his gavel and told Alex " Only answer what you've been asked." Alex nodded okay as Watson walked back to the defense table and after seating himself said " I have no further questions of this witness at this time." Phil got up from his table to ask " Mrs. Walker to your knowledge has Mr. Zane ever been arrested fot child molestation?"  
Watson jumped up protesting " Your honor he can't ask the witness that question." Gregson replied " We can discuss this after lunch, which is for the next half hour. So that means all parties involved are to eat close by. If anyone is late getting back to court I will find them in contempt. Court dismissed."  
Alex went out into the hallway and called Walker but he was out in the field. When court resumed Alex was again called to the witness stand. The attorneys and Gregson then went into his private chambers to argue what questions Alex could be asked. They returned to the courtroom and Phil said " I have no questions of this witness at this time." Watson then said " Your honor I have more questions of this witness but my client is feeling unwell at the moment and needs to go lay down somewhere. If I could just beg the court's indulgence? It will be just for a little while your honor."  
Gregson allowed Zane to leave the courtroom until he felt better. Watson then spent the next several hours trying his best to discredit Alex's testimony but was unable to do so. Late that afternoon Watson dismissed Alex who left the courtroom. Watson then asked the bailiff to have Mr. Zane return to the courtroom.  
Alex hurried down the hallway as she called her husband but he didn't answer the phone. Alex then went to the daycare center and got Little Cord and headed home with him. Once there she found the place crawling with Texas Rangers and the local police. Spotting Walker she asked him " Does he have my baby?" Walker could only nod yes.

Chapter Six

Walker took Alex aside as he vowed to her " Alex I will find her in time." Alex answered " You have to before he... Walker I know that I should have told this before. Beth has been having dreams about that night. I didn't tell you because you were ready to kill him as it was. I didn't want you ending up in jail over that scum. Anyhow Beth told me that she remembers that man telling her that he was going to make her pay for my behavior towards him. Beth also said that he said he was going to do it right under your nose like you deserved. Walker what could he have meant by that?"  
" I think I know where he's taken her to. You stay here with our son. I'll go get our daughter." Walker told his wife and started to go to his truck but Alex grabbed his arm and demanded " How can you know where he's taken my baby to? Walker you have to be very sure where she's at because if you're wrong my baby will be hurt."  
" Trust me Alex." Walker answered his wife who nodded okay and backed away as Walker motioned for Trivette to follow him. After they left Captain Harland who had been directing everyone came over to Alex and asked her " Mrs. Walker where did your husband and Ranger Trivette go to?"  
" To get Beth. One night when Beth was having a nightmare she told me that Zane had vowed to make her pay for my behavior towards him and that he was going to do it right under Walker's nose. Walker seems to know where Zane took her." Alex replied. Harland then told her " And what if Walker's wrong? We don't have time to waste here."  
" I know that Captain Harland but sometimes Walker just seems to know things. My little girl's well being is hinging on wether or not my husband can find her in time. He has to be right and he knows that. Walker and Trivette will save Beth from Zane hurting her. Now if you'll excuse me I need to call my father." Alex said to Captain Harland who then went back to where he had set up a command station and resumed directing things.  
Walker stopped his truck in some trees near an old shed close but not too close to the cabin and told Trivette that Zane had taken Beth to the cabin. Trivette asked as they headed to the cabin " If he took Beth there shouldn't Gage had done something about it by now?" Walker who was thinking exactly that didn't answer his partner who decided to keep any bads thoughts to himself because Walker needed to be able to focus on saving Beth. He just prayed that they rescued her before it was too late. About ten feet from the cabin they found Gage laying on the ground tied up. Trivette untied him as he asked " Gage what happened?" Gage answered " I don't know. I was unloading my truck when I saw Beth running towards that clump of trees over there. I went to follow her but everything went black. When I came to I was tied up. What's going on?"  
Walker told them " Trivette you and Gage search that wooded area while I make sure that Beth isn't hiding in the cabin." They left and Walker carefully went over to the cabin where he crouched below a window. He heard Beth crying " Let me go. My Daddy is going to be mad at you." Zane snarled " He's going to be even madder at me after I make you pay the way that I would make any woman pay. Now shut up." Walker then heard the sound of Beth being slapped around so he launched himself through the unopened window. Zane who was startled by Walker coming through the glass hesitated in reaching for his gun. Walker grabbed Zane as he told his daughter " Beth go to the house." Beth quickly ran out of the cabin. Walker then slammed Zane into the wall while saying " I'm going to make you sorry that you were ever born."  
Walker then began to make Zane sorry and Zane soon began pleading with Walker to stop hitting him. Trivette came into the cabin then and said " Walker let me take care of him. Listen partner Gage is right outside with Beth and she's crying for her mother. Why don't you take your daughter back to Alex? She's worried sick about her baby." Walker looked at Trivette then stepped away from Zane who fell to the floor. Walker went outside as Trivette cuffed Zane and read him his rights.  
Seeing her father Beth ran to him as she said " Daddy I want my Mommy. Can you take me to my Mommy?" Walker answered " Yes Beth." Walker took his daughter to his truck for the drive back to the house. Gage looked at Trivette who told him " I'll explain while we're waiting for this animal to be picked up by the police department." After hearing Trivette explain what was going on Gage said " I want to kill him myself. No wonder Walker gave him a pounding. If it had been me though I don't know if I could have stopped myself from killing a man who was trying to do something like that to my little girl."  
Trivette answered " You and me both. Thank God Walker didn't kill him even if he deserved it because Walker would have ended up in jail and none of us wants that happening."  
Walker got out of his truck followed by Beth who went running into the house yelling for her mother. Harland over went to Walker and asked him " Does she need an ambulance?" Walker replied " Alex and I will take our daughter to the hospital and have her checked for..." Harland then said " Okay. Ranger Walker I'll have Dallas P.D. send someone there to interview Beth. Where's Zane at?" Walker answered " At my cabin. Trivette and Gage are there waiting for the police to pick Zane up. They can tell you what happened." Walker then went into his house.

Chapter Seven

Walker was pacing the hallway outside the room Beth was being examined in when Officer Swanson approached him to say " Ranger Walker I've been assigned to talk to your daughter about her being kidnapped. Is it all right with you if I wait here until the doctor says that it's okay for me to talk to her?" Walker nodded okay and resumed his pacing. A short time later Alex came out of the room followed by the doctor who told her " I strongly suggest Mrs. Walker that you see to it that your young daughter gets some counseling. What she just went through would be traumatic for a grown woman, let alone a child." Alex replied " I will doctor." The doctor then walked away. Officer Swanson asked " Mrs. Walker is it all right if I talk with your daughter about what happened to her?"  
" Yes. You can go in with Beth while I talk with Walker. Please wait however until I'm in there to question her." Alex answered Swanson who went into the room. Alex turned to her husband and told him " School was dismissed early and Beth told the bus driver that she was to go to the child care center instead of home because of the early dismissal. There was a glitche in the system and we weren't notified about the early dimissal. The bus driver wasn't the regular driver and he told Beth that either she ride the bus to her bus stop or she could walk home because he wasn't going by the child care center. Beth said that after she got off of the bus she started walking down the lane to the house. Zane grabbed her then. I have to go back in there and be with her while she talks to Swanson."  
After Swanson was done talking to Beth she left. Walker then went into the exam room. Spotting her father Beth asked him " Daddy why did that bad man take me again? Did I do something bad? He said that I was going to get what I deserved and that he was going to enjoy giving me my punishment." Walker answered his daughter " Beth you did nothing wrong. " Alex broke in to change the subject " How about we stop and get pizza on the way home?" Beth quickly agreed.  
After they had eaten their dinner the Walkers were relaxing on the front porch when Trivette and Gage came to the house. Alex looked at them then asked Beth if she wanted to take a horse ride. Beth ran towards the barn as Alex said " From the look on your face Trivette you have something to tell my husband that's not going to be pretty." Trivette and Gage looked away so Alex told her husband " Just keep one thing in mind Cordell. You have two children who need their father to be there for them." Walker objected " I know that Alex." Alex nodded okay and went to the barn. Much later after they had the children in bed Walker and Alex were seated in the living when Walker said " Alex when I got home I found Beth's bookbag laying in the grass by the lane and called the school. I got a message saying that school had been dismissed early. I knew then that he had her. Alex what did Beth tell you about what happened to her?" Alex replied " That Zane grabbed her and dragged her to the cabin while telling her that she had been very bad and that it was up to him to punish her. That bastard told my baby girl that she was going to taught a lesson that she would never forget. Beth said that she managed to get away from him a couple of times but that he always trapped her again. Walker I don't know how to tell you this other than to tell you straight out. Beth told me that he tried to remove her clothes while telling her that she was about to become a woman. Beth told me that was when Gage arrived and she took off running into the trees. Zane knocked Gage out and then found our daughter where she had been hiding. He then dragged her back to the cabin and shortly after that you jumped through the window. Now what did Trivette and Gage tell you?"  
Walker got up from the couch and went over to look out the window. Alex waited until he was ready to talk. Walker came back over and sat down besides Alex on the couch then said " They told me that Zane's wife and step-daughter both have a S.T.D. and that he's H.I.V. positive. Alex when they searched the cabin they found a journal that detailed what he had done to his step-daughter and what he was going to do to...Alex he had planned to...well he had rope and duct tape with him...That bastard was going to..."  
" Beth said something about him telling her that he was going to duct tape her mouth shut and tie her to a bed. Walker she doesn't know what he was going to do to her. How do I explain it to her? She's just a baby." Alex replied. Walker then said " Alex all we can tell her is that we love her very much and that she's a good girl."  
Alex got up from the couch as she told him " I just hope that's enough. I'm going to bed. Good night." Alex left the room. Walker got up and locked up then he checked on his children and went to his bedroom. Alex was just getting into bed so he joined her. After Walker turned off his lamp Alex moved into his arms while saying " My baby was all most raped tonight. I don't know if I can deal with that." " You can and you have to Alex. Beth is going to need her mother to be there for her. I'll be there too." Walker answered his wife who nodded okay. They both had a lot of trouble sleeping that night.


End file.
